


How Kate And Rick First Met

by Snowflake17



Series: Rick And Morty Adventures With Kate [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, How They Met, Neighbors, Rick Being an Asshole, Rick is in his teens, The Past, Weird Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake17/pseuds/Snowflake17
Summary: Kate moves into a new town, regretting the house they decided to stay in.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Rick And Morty Adventures With Kate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149410
Kudos: 1





	How Kate And Rick First Met

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I don't know how old he was when he was in a band, so just bare with me. Also, I'm totally guessing here with the timelines. 
> 
> It's not my usually best writing, so please bare with me on that, too.

I was fourteen years old when I moved into this new town. My parents were desperate to have new jobs, and have a better life. _"If we didn't move, your mom and I would have divorced."_ My dad said to me the first day we moved here. Not only that, but they are rarely at home, now. Their jobs keep them from me, creating my depression. But that all changed, when I finally met my neighbor.

I just got home from school, unlocking to door with the keys my mom gave me, incase she or dad aren't home. When are they ever home? Just as I open my door, I hear a sound coming from my neighbors garage. I look over, finding nothing particularly weird. The sounds reminded me of music, a rock band to be exact. Is there a band in there? _Probably some kid with friends practicing or something..._

Hours passed, and the music didn't stop. I was trying to do homework when I got home, but decided to set it aside until the noises stopped. Now, it got to the point where I wasn't sure if they'd ever stop. I walk over to the house in annoyance, the sounds getting louder and louder. I knock on the door, but nobody came. I then knocked on the garage door. The music didn't stop, making me knock even louder. Finally, the music stops, and the garage door lifts open. I was met with one tall, blue haired kid. I looked around finding the other kids who were in the band, but no one was there. I look over at the kid who was holding a guitar.

He looked annoyed, to say the least. I took the time to study him. Might as well, since he's my neighbor. He had blue spiked up hair, and a unibrow, matching his hair color. He was wearing black leather pants, that had chains hanging on the sides, and a very low, blue, sleeveless T-shirt. The neck line was very low, to be precise. It went all the way down to his stomach. 

"Like what you see?" His voice breaks my concentration, making me look up to his eyes. He was smirking.

I laugh. "Not in the least. You're definitely not my type." 

He only glares down at me. "Why are you here? You're annoying."

 _Rude much?_ "I came to ask for you to quiet down. I can't do my homework when there's so much noise going on."

"Homework? So you're _that_ kind of kid." He mumbles, fixing his guitar tunes. 

Now I was _really_ annoyed. "What do you mean? Everyone goes to school!" 

He laughs. "Not me! School is not a place for smart people."

I was confused. What the hell is he talking about? "So you're saying that you're smart?" 

He looks at me with a smile, taking his guitar off. "Exactly. Now leave, you're getting on my nerves." He says, walking past me and onto the sidewalk. I watch as he walks away, his hands in his pockets, and his back kind of slumped. I'm guessing he's at least seventeen. I look back into the garage, which he forgot to close, still finding nobody around. I walked back home, glad that the music has stopped.  
\------------------------------

The next day wasn't any better. The music continued in the morning, making me get up earlier then I usually do on the weekends. I ignored it to the best of my ability throughout the day. When lunch came around, I noticed that it was quiet. My eyes scan the neighbors house through the kitchen window, finding the garage door open. Did they leave? A knock was heard at my door. When I open the door, my eyes are met with the kid from the day before. 

His eyes widen, noticing me. "What the fuck? So you're the new neighbor?"

 _He's definitely rude._ "Yeah, is that a problem?" I ask him.

"Whatever. Here." He hands me some tickets of some kind.

"What is this?" I look at it.

"What? Can't you read? They're tickets to my concert. I need more people to attend, so bring friends." He says, walking away.

"I don't have friends." I deadpan, frowning at him.

He looks over his shoulder at me. "Then go by yourself. It'll be fun."

He walks back over to his garage. I look down at the tickets, contemplating if I should go or not, as I close the door. Then I just remembered something: "I don't even know his fucking name!"


End file.
